


Home

by holloway88



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Third Person POV, a little tiny bit of angst but not a lot, doarin uses random tevene phrases a lot in this one, i just needed some more cullrian in my life at the moment, really really short but I just wanted to do a small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Home... what an odd word." Dorian licked his lips and smiled. "I never thought I'd be calling this dreary fortress my home, but here I am with you." he moved forward to Cullen again and leaned his head in towards his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> There's some plot spoilers in this fic so read at your own risk. I'm in Cullrian hell right now & decided to butcher the characters a bit for a little fluffy ficlet, but I hope you enjoy it!

Cullen's hands anxiously tapped at the desk in his office, he hadn't slept in two days and the effects were starting to get to him. The Inquisitor had opted to take Cassandra, Sera, and Dorian on their mission to explore the western areas of Orlais, and it had been nearly two weeks since they had received any word from them. It was supposed to be a quick mission, they were only supposed to be meeting with an agent there and then returning. However it has gone over by almost three days, and that's what is keeping Commander Cullen awake at night. He was starting to grow delirious, Cullen was, all of his anxieties about Dorian leaving for the away mission were starting to get to him.

Of course he was worried about the rest of his comrades too, after all, they were his friends. However Dorian was more than that, and this was part of the reason that Cullen tried for so long to stay away from an intimate relationship. It was just far too dangerous.

A soldier walked into his room holding a slip of paper. "Sir, Josephine wants me to inform you that the Templars are ready for your instruction in the courtyard, and that the mages the Inquisitor recruited are also ready but they are on in the barracks." he said while standing at attention.

Cullen rapped his fingers and bit his cheek. "Any word on the Inquisitor's team?" he asked.

"No, sir. There was report of storms en route to them, they may have been caught up and delayed because of that... though there is no official confirmation of-"

Cullen stood up from his chair with a loud screech from the wooden chair against the stone ground. "Then, really, the report is pointless because I cannot train the mages and the templars at the same time, can I? No, I didn't think so!" the soldier looked frightened and shook in his boots. "If anyone has any word on the Inquisitor you may report again, until then do not come back. Is that clear?" Cullen's voice was shaking despite the hostility behind his words. In reality he was just scared.

"Y-Yes, sir. Of course, sir. I'll get on that right away." the solider scampered off quickly, shutting the Commander's door behind him. Cullen sighed and fell back against the stone wall behind him. _Maker, let them be alright,_ he thought.

Night fell on Skyhold once again and Cullen didn't even try to sleep. He left his quarters to stand on the walkway overlooking the courtyard. The silver light cascading down from the moon illuminated the courtyard only to show that it was still empty of all relevant life. His mind began to wander on thoughts of how he could encourage Josephine to let him lead a scout looking for the Inquisitor and their team. His lingering headache began to pronounce itself again and Cullen's head began to throb with pain. Lack of sleep and a ton of stress can hurt a man, but not as much as loosing the ones you're close to could. He began to remember what it was like when he lost his comrades-his friends-back when he was with the order.

He could not stand to live if anything happened to Dorian when he was absent. _I should have sent off to go with the team, what was I thinking?_ Cullen ran his hands through his curled blonde hair and then brought them to meet the stone wall with a blunt thud.

"Inquisitor, would you shut up so we can all go to sleep, yeah?" Sera's abrupt voice echoed through the entire fortress, causing Cullen to jump. "You need to rest, and so do I." the Inquisitor's laugh was loud and aimed at Sera as they each departed, going their separate ways to their own quarters.

Cullen's bedroom door creaked open finally, after what seemed like months, and the familiar necromancer was standing in the doorway. "Cullen? Ah, he's probably already gone to bed." a male voice echoed from Cullen's office. Cullen quickly moved over the cobblestone ground and entered his room. His heart swelled with joy as he grinned upon meeting the mage's gaze. "Amatus... have you slept at all? You look truly terrible." Dorian frowned.

"I was rather worried about you, you know." Cullen coughed abruptly, "The Inquisitor too, of course."

"You thought of me? How sweet." Dorian's voice was just as perky as it always sounded. "You don't have to hide your feelings for me when we're alone, Amatus. I know _just_ how much you care for me." a hint of flirtation fell behind Dorian's words.

Cullen's cheeks flushed and his heart began to beat faster. "I know, I'm sorry." Cullen moved towards Dorian quickly dumping the rest of the armor he had been wearing.

"Are you ashamed of me, Cullen?" the necromancer asked suddenly. Cullen's hands moved to grab Dorian at the waist as he pulled the two of them closer to each other. "I mean, _really_ , are you ashamed of our...relationship?" Cullen pulled Dorian in close for a hug and stayed that way for a while in silence, only feeding Dorian's worries.

"Dorian, I am not now nor have I ever been anything less than proud of our relationship." the commander replied firmly. "I really care about you, Dorian." Cullen's words were soft against the mages skin as he grinned against Dorian's neck while he spoke. "When you didn't come back I thought..."

"You thought that Corypheus had turned the Inquisitor, Sera, Cassandra, and I into bloody corpses? Don't worry, Amatus, I plan to make a much bigger exit than that when I go." the same old dark humor made Cullen relax with a laugh. "Have you slept, Cullen? I wasn't kidding, you do look awful." Dorian frowned.

Cullen pulled away from Dorian and shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't really felt tired in a few days." he brushed it off. "I'm fine, what's more important is that you're fine, and that you're finally here... that you're finally home."

"Home... what an odd word." Dorian licked his lips and smiled. "I never thought I'd be calling this dreary fortress my _home_ , but here I am with you." he moved forward to Cullen again and leaned his head in towards his lover.

"Commander Cullen, I've just received word that the Inquisitor and their team have-" the soldier from earlier entered the room abruptly and stopped mid sentence when he saw his commander and the necromancer together. "You probably already know that, right. I'll be going then. Um, so sorry to bother you." If looks could kill, the glare that Cullen was striking towards the soldier would have turned him into dust.

"Get out!" Cullen shouted as the soldier turned on his feet and practically ran back towards the Templar quarters.

"Amatus, you are exhausted. Let's go to bed, okay?" Dorian pulled away from  Cullen and walked to the ladder in the corner of his officer. "I'm here now, don't worry." After the two climbed the ladder and changed into more casual clothes they crawled under the thick comforters on the mattress.

Cullen nuzzled his head into the crook of Dorian's neck and put his arm over the necromancer's chest. "Dorian, I don't know if it's the lack of sleep telling me that this is a good idea to say but... Maker's breath, I love you, Dorian." he said in a raspy but groggy voice while his other hand awkwardly shifted until he was running it through Dorian's thick brown hair. Dorian felt his heart swell in his chest and his cheeks heat up.

"I love you too, Cullen." he stuttered.

Cullen chuckled, "For once, I'm the one leaving you at a loss for words."

Dorian smiled wide and closed his eyes, "Sleep now, Amatus. You need it."


End file.
